Stop That!
by Lila Blue394
Summary: A collection of drabbles with just one real theme, humor. Staring our fav Winchesters, Jeremy and Caroline. rated t to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__No Dean in this one, just Jeremy and Caroline, but Dean does appear in spirit._

_**Challenge Word: **__Blah _

_**Suggested Listening:**__ Blah, Blah, Blah by Ke$ha _

_/Stop Talking That Blah, Blah/_

* * *

><p>"Hmm?" She murmured into her cell phone, pulling it away slightly she looked at the caller id. She had it right Dean was on the other line, but she was having none of what he had to say, personally, she thought he was being a bit annoying. <em>Men can't live with them, and you sure can't live without them. <em>Rolling her eyes at what he was saying, even though he couldn't see it, it made her feel better. She was so tired of the same old continual litany the one he gave her every time she went anywhere without Sam and Dean, _be safe, don't do anything stupid. You did what? I'll be right there to help you, what do you mean you fixed it yourself, what do you mean you took out a werewolf by yourself? _Or the one that never grows old, for him at least, _YOU DID WHAT? _That one was usually screamed at a pitch that normally dogs could only hear.

"Dean," she says trying to get his attention, no use really, she should have known better. Dean Winchester listen to anyone, but himself, unheard of. Sighing she made the usual sounds, the kind where it shows that, yes she really was listening, and no she wasn't making things up to make him happy. _Why would she do that, not like he was acting like an overly worried mother hen, with it feathers ruffled by a fox licking its chops, at all the yummy chicks. _"Hey Dean," She says once more trying to get his attention, rolling her eyes she looked over at Jeremy. She had taken him with her for this little excursion having both Bobby and Ric's apparent approval; she had needed the help anyhow. Taking down a vampire nest by oneself wasn't easy, doable, but not easy. Jeremy gave her a commiserating smile, having received the same treatment from his sister he understood.

"Dean," she dragged out his name, hoping against hope that he would hear her this time, still no use. "Dean, stop talking that blah, blah." She murmured before hanging up on him, there that should get his attention. Geeze it's not like this is her first time in the rodeo; it wasn't as if she was greenhorn. She wished she could get him to understand that. "Come on Jerm," Grabbing her jacket, she slipped it on while dropping her phone into one of her pockets; she was sure when she finally bothered to look at it again, there would be a dozen or so messages. She just couldn't bring herself to care, she loved Dean she really did, but the same old blah, blah got really old. She heard Jeremy laugh as they walked out into the sunlight, "Where to Care?" shrugging she looked out at what the world had to offer.

The sun was shinning, the sky blue and cloudless; the air around them was sweet smelling as a Virginia spring day. The hunt had gone off without a hitch, nest taken care of; blood bank sent home to deal with the aftermath, her Ford was packed and ready to role. The whole world was open to them at the moment. She didn't say anything until they climbed into her Ford, reaching into her messenger bag; she pulled out her trusty old map. "Pick a place and tell me how to get there Jeremy." Smiling back at her, he looked over the map; it had coffee stains all over it, smelled like whiskey and the leather bag it was kept in. She loved that map and would morn its loss when the day came, it got her out of a few places she didn't want to be. "Here," He said tapping a spot on the map, Washington State, hmm sounded as good as place as any. Sure, it would take them three days at least to get there, but hey why not. "Washington State it is then." With a huge grin, she threw her Ford into drive, and booked it for the open road.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__Here's another chapter in this little collection, don't really know how many I will be doing. I just needed something to chase the angst away, Ke$ha is doing that quite nicely thank you. So this writer is thinking about the Winchester brothers, and Caroline and Jeremy. I like the four of them together, not all the time, but its kinda fun. _

_**Challenge: **__Lovesick _

_**Suggested Listening: **__Your Love Is My Drug by Ke$ha_

* * *

><p><em>Sittin' up all night, _

_Hitting my head against the wall/_

* * *

><p>Oh…<em>well <em>there was no use denying it _now_, really should have thought better about that one. But every time she locked eyes with that green-eyed _warrior _that, she was lucky enough to call hers, all coherent thought flew out of her head. The only thing that came to mind was a bunch of mumbled words. It was even worse when she tried to speak, "Mghbm," Jeremy shot her a very disbelieving look. But when he looked to where she was currently staring, a huge grin breaks out over his features. "What was that again Care, don't think I heard you right?" She flipped him the bird for his impertinence, _the ass. _

Dean and his brother walk over to their table, as if what Dean did could ever be considered walking. It was more like a swagger, a way about him that she had only seen in other men of his caliber; _then again, _she hasn't met many men of that kind of caliber. Jeremy was working on it, Damon had it in large quantity, but neither one of them could even come close to Dean _fucking _Winchester. _He looks angry, _she thought to herself. Or thought she did at least, "Yes, he does look pissed." Jeremy muttered as he looked longingly at the bar, probably wondering if he could make a quick escape.

Why would he be pissed, what had she done to earn his ire? _Oh nothing much, just told him to stop blah, blahing her. Then promptly hung up him and ignoring the, oh dozen or so messages he left. See nothing big, no trouble, and no reason to worry. Right? _Sighing she looked up at Sam with a smile, but refused to look anywhere, but the vicinity of Dean's chest. And oh what a nice chest it was, all muscle-ly and strong looking. And those shoulders, well don't get her started on them; she could be here all night. Shaking her head to free herself from these unwanted thoughts, she finally got up enough nerve to look him in the eyes.

He was grinning now, as if he knew just what she was thinking. Doubtful, unless he knew she was thinking -_more like wishing_- they were back at the motel room, knocking boots. _Down girl, be a good girl now, what would her momma think? _"What are you grinning about Winchester?" He shrugged, as if he wasn't thinking about anything in particular. She knew differently, that boy was always thinking something, naughty or other wise. After hitting the road with him at the tender age of seven-teen, she had started thinking like him. As Sam called it, the hazard of living with one such as Dean, such a pity that normal people started thinking in the same vein as Dean.

Jeremy walked over to the bar and with a nod and a weird sort of grin in her direction Sam to ambled off. Following the budding hunter to discuss, well what ever it was that two geeks talk about. _Screw this; _she thought irritably, _it has been a damnably long time since she had gotten any_. And Dean was so close; so inviting, she could practically feel his heat pouring off him, warming her to her core. "Wanna have a slumber party in my room?" she asks him, managing to startling him into looking at her. She smiled innocently, well as best as she could, being innocent was never really her thing anyway.

"What about Gilbert?" He asked his most wicked grin in full swing. She spared her friend/hunting partner a glance; he was ensconced in a severe conversation with Sam. Talking about, um, funny enough about Dean's problematic way of pissing off witches. Jeremy agreed, looking mighty serious might she add, that Caroline to had a problem, but hers was pissing off demons. "She has a real problem Sam; I mean the last one sent her through a _wall_." She watched Jeremy shake his head as he complained about her alarming ability to piss off things she should leave alone. "Hey don't feel bad, the last hunt we were on dealt with a witch. Dean pissed the women in the coven off so bad; I wound up having hair all over my body for a week. While Dean suffered from a severe case…" she stopped paying attention to him after that, looking back at Dean she shot him a grin.

"The two women are droning on about us, and how we like to piss things off." He laughed at that, he wasn't the least bit repentant. Grinning, she of course agreed with him, she stood up and shoved her arms into her jean jacket. "See ya Sammy!" Dean tossed over his shoulder as he followed her out of the bar. Well this night was looking up, to think she had been obsessing over the latest hunt. Then Dean walks in and the whole world suddenly seemed brighter, the hunt that seemed like an epic fail, looked a bit less so. _Well hell, wasn't she as bad as a lovesick crack head? _


End file.
